The invention relates to a program-controlled entertainment and game device.
Recently computers have become more and more commonly used. To achieve maximum versatility, diverse storage media have been developed for programs and data, for example, magnetic disks, diskettes, so-called compact disks, programmable storage parts such as EPROMS, etc.
Conventionally, programs are stored for example in EPROMS, where they can be modified according to circumstances. The memory space in EPROMS is however quite limited, so that the magnitude of the programs which can be stored in them is not suitable for all applications.
The demands on data and program storages have grown more and more. As personal computers continue to become more and more common, more and more applications are being transferred to them. But this means that all kinds of programs must run on personal computers.
In order to be able to simultaneously playback video and audio information, especially when it contains large amounts of data, other storage and output media have therefore been developed. They are so-called CDI-disks on which, according to the so-called CDI standard, data of this type can all be digitally stored. CDI disks can thus contain program and data information at the same time, in which the pertinent program information allows access to the corresponding data and interactive control operation is enabled. Since this can take place in real time operation, there are a host of applications. It becomes possible to read video, audio and program information at the instant of access from the disk, to buffer it, and then display it as an interactive program. In this way it is possible to switch back and forth between diverse program and data structures without losing time.
To enable versatile and interesting game operation, in an older German application (Ser. No. 42 22 110.2, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,357) of the assignee a program-controlled entertainment and game device with a playback unit for a CDI disk on which the program and data information is stored was proposed. Use of the device is determined by the program stored permanently in the CDI disk and the device can be configured entirely according to requirements in terms of function. The CDI disk makes it possible to have the game run with unexpectedly extensive alternations. Different game functions can be interactively selected and combined with one another at extremely high speed. Furthermore, in the selection of a certain function and the immediately succeeding display from it, additional game functions can in turn be selected. In this way it is possible to jump from one game level to the next, of course jumps from and into the different levels being possible alternatively at any time. The game possibilities are thus increased to an extraordinary degree compared to conventional entertainment and game devices.
In the area of music playback devices a music playback system has already been developed which comprises a central computer with a memory for at least one music playback unit, the music playback units being interconnected and connected to the central computer via a long distance data transmission line. The memory can thus be organized such that it is located decentrally distributed among the different music playback units. Preferably an ISDN line is used as the long distance data transmission line.
To improve the operating properties and to increase the ease of operation, especially information devices with a screen, with a control console, and with a housing have been developed in which an individually operator-oriented arrangement of the screen and controls is enabled. For this reason the control console is made as an independent control board which is positioned in ground-side guide elements to be an adjustable distance from the display CRT. The tilt of the housing with the screen can be adjusted. This embodiment enables the operator to assume an optimum sitting position with a simultaneously favorable screen tilt. The distance to the screen can thus meet physical requirements; at the same time the controls can be ergonomically arranged. In this way the pertinent device can be operated without fatigue over a longer time interval.
To facilitate operation of the device and to improve clarity, large screen projection arrangements have been developed for entertainment devices which make it possible to make the operating and control capabilities of the device more diverse and with greater inducement to play, so that the entertainment value is increased. For this reason an image pick-up means which encompasses the game field, a projector connected to the means, and a projection wall are provided onto which the recorded image of the game field can be projected. The enlarged projected image can be exactly followed by one or more players. Joint playing by several individuals on one device is greatly facilitated in this way. Besides the players active at the time, those not participating in the game can follow its progress without hindering the players and can give instructions and advice to the players. It has been proposed that a control board be assigned to an entertainment device operating with projection; the board has the same actuating elements as the actual entertainment device. In this case it will be possible to display individual areas of the game field by key control or computer control in a large or small format. Furthermore simultaneous projection of different game fields is provided. The interplay of several players with and against one another is promoted thereby.
Furthermore some game devices, especially video devices, are installed with different boards, by which they each contain programs and data for different games. By changing from one board to another the pertinent game with another version or a different game can be selected. It has proven very disadvantageous in these game devices that an entertainment tax rate increased by a factor corresponding to the number of boards must be paid. This cost increase makes the game devices uneconomical, so that they have not become popular.